Rien qu'un nom de plus
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: La mort de Charity Burbage, vue à travers les yeux de Severus Rogue. OS, POV Severus, angst et introspection. Viendez lire, ça ne mord pas D


**Résumé : Severus assiste, impuissant, à la mort de Charity Burbage, ex-professeur d'Etude des Moldus dans le manoir Malefoy. OS, POV Severus, angst.**

**A la seconde même où j'ai vu le regard de Severus dans la scène du film, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse une fic. Pour moi ce regard résume à lui seul ce qu'est devenu Severus au cours de toutes ces années. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille d'écrire encore sur ce personnage que j'adore littéralement, bien que ma fic en dise bien moins que ses yeux ^^**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, même Severus. Bon, j'ai bien essayé de la soudoyer en lui proposant quelques milliers de Gallions, mais elle a refusé. Allez savoir pourquoi….**

**

* * *

**

Je suis en retard. Ma cape tourbillonne autour de moi tandis que je me dirige à grands pas vers le salon. L'atmosphère semble se glacer au fur et à mesure de ma progression et je m'étonne de ne pas voir ma respiration se condenser. Depuis qu'_il _a pris possession des lieux, le manoir est encore plus sinistre qu'auparavant. Il empeste tant la magie noire que je me retiens de grimacer. Mais l'heure n'est pas à ce genre de considérations. Je me sais attendu.

Impassible, j'ouvre en grand les portes du salon. Mon cœur rate alors un battement et je manque de me figer sur place à la vue de l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé une nouvelle victime. Et cette victime tourne à présent sur elle-même, suspendue au-dessus de la tablée, rendue muette par un sortilège. Ses yeux exorbités et injectés de sang témoignent à eux seul de la terreur qu'elle ressent. Terreur qui m'est d'autant plus insupportable que je connais cette femme. Charity Burbage…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait remarquer mon retard et je prends place à côté de Dolohov, non loin de Charity, sans me départir de mon masque d'impavidité. L'assemblée de Mangemorts réunie à cette table me fait frémir de dégoût. Il y a quelques années pourtant, j'étais encore l'un des leurs, partageant avec eux leurs idéaux, leurs ambitions… et leurs crimes. Maudite naïveté de la jeunesse….

J'avais cru pouvoir me libérer de moi-même en devenant Mangemort. J'avais cru pouvoir me débarrasser à jamais du petit Servilus dont les lèches-bottes du Sacro-Saint James Potter se moquaient perpétuellement. J'avais cru pouvoir devenir _quelqu'un_. Etre digne de respect. Et peut-être impressionner la femme que j'aimais. Mais ce n'étaient que vaines illusions. Certes, j'étais devenu quelqu'un. Mais quelqu'un de craint, de haï, plus repoussant encore que je l'avais déjà été. Plus malheureux encore aussi, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'époque. Et j'avais perdu Lily. En devenant Mangemort, j'avais perdu la seule amie que j'avais jamais eue, la seule personne en réalité qui m'ai jamais fait montre d'un peu d'affection. Mais je ne me suis rendu compte que par après de ce que cela signifiait. Je croyais avoir trouvé de nouveaux amis, sincères et fidèles en les personnes de mes collègues Mangemorts. Lucius en particulier. Mais encore une fois, je m'étais fourvoyé. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas d'amis. Ils ne sont amis entre eux que pour leurs affaires. Mais si l'un d'entre eux s'avise de piétiner les plates-bandes d'un autre, ce dernier n'hésitera pas à l'éliminer. Etre Mangemort, c'est être seul, au service d'un pouvoir bien plus grand que soi et qui cherche à vous avilir à chaque seconde. Etre Mangemort, c'est être son pantin à _lui_. Voldemort.

Le même Voldemort qui se tient au bout de cette table et qui darde son regard glacial sur chacun de nous. La haine consume mes entrailles lorsque je vois ce visage plat et émacié, aussi pâle qu'un spectre, aux yeux d'un rouge malsain. La haine et la honte. La haine de savoir qu'il a tué ma Lily malgré mes supplications. La honte de savoir que c'est moi qui l'y ai poussé en lui rapportant cette stupide prophétie. Je n'ai qu'une envie lorsque je croise son regard : le faire périr à petit feu, le voir souffrir comme d'autre ont souffert de sa folie, voir la terreur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il fera face à sa propre mort. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il appartient de mettre fin à sa vie, quand bien même l'envie me ronge depuis des décennies. Mon travail à moi se borne à suivre les instructions du vieux fou et à jouer sur les deux tableaux pour protéger Potter. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre le contrôle.

La voix sifflante de Voldemort me ramène à la réalité et je réponds à ses questions avec l'air supérieur de quelqu'un qui sait. Cet imbécile de Yaxley manque d'ailleurs de faire échouer mon plan mais le semblant de confiance que m'accorde le Seigneur des Ténèbres joue en ma faveur et non en la sienne. C'est moi qu'il décide finalement de croire, ce dont je ne me satisfais au fond qu'à moitié. Dumbledore m'a demandé de livrer la date exacte du transfert de Potter à Voldemort et bien que son plan paraisse au point, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Potter pourra être tué à chaque instant, même accidentellement. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Combien de vies encore tomberont avant que ne soit enfin défait le pouvoir de celui que j'admirais autrefois avec ferveur ?

Cette pensée me ramène à la misérable silhouette qui tournoie lentement au-dessus de la table. Charity Burbage, professeur d'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard de son état et accessoirement, une de mes collègues. Une femme à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention jusqu'à ce jour et qui, malheureusement pour elle, semble à présent avoir toute l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne manque d'ailleurs pas de critiquer ouvertement l'article dans lequel elle déclare que les sorciers et les Moldus sont moins différents que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Ainsi, c'est pour cela qu'elle est là, en lévitation au-dessus de cette table, sous les regards haineux et méprisants des Mangemorts. Parce qu'elle n'était _pas d'accord_. Parce qu'elle a eu le courage d'exprimer une opinion que d'autres préfèrent taire.

Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres déblatère son discours grandiloquent, les yeux de Charity croisent les miens. Je lis dans son regard un mélange d'étonnement, d'espoir et de terreur pure et des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux.

- Severus… s'il vous plaît… je vous en prie….

Mon cœur se déchire à cette supplique et une immense vague de révolte, de tristesse et de pitié mêlées grandit en moi que je dois impérativement maîtriser. J'arrive enfin, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à ne rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments et encore une fois, je maudis la guerre, je maudis les plans de Dumbledore, je maudis cette carapace d'agent double qui m'oblige à assister à la torture de Charity sans pouvoir intervenir. Car je n'interviendrai pas. Je ne peux pas. Je dois choisir de laisser mourir Charity pour pouvoir sauver ma misérable vie. Pour nous laisser une chance de gagner la guerre… J'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache à quel point il m'est difficile de l'entendre me supplier ainsi, combien il m'en coûte de choisir de la sacrifier. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait rapporté de plus ?

Je suis un lâche Charity. Je vous demande pardon…

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort la touche de plein fouet et son corps retombe violemment sur la table, juste devant Drago qui sursaute de terreur.

- Le dîner est servi Nagini… siffle le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mon corps tout entier se glace d'horreur cependant que le serpent rampe avec délectation vers le corps de mon ex-collègue. Et tandis que l'animal se repaît de la chair encore chaude, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser avec une grande tristesse que Charity Burbage n'est qu'un nom de plus sur la liste des nombreuses vies que j'ai contribué à détruire…


End file.
